Usagi, you are really from the world of Pirates
by Miss. AllSunday Nico Robin
Summary: One day at home Usagi is visted by the dead queen of the moon and Sailor Pluto. Usagi is then told she must go back to the world she was reborn in and help an old friend fulfill his dream.


Summary: Usagi Tsukino was minding her own business when Sailor Pluto and the deceased Queen Selenity appeared before her. They tell her something shocking, and what she must do to right it. She must go back to where she was really re-born into and her memories from that place will be returned. But once her memories are returned can she ever forgive the Queen and Sailor Pluto for taking her away from that life?

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Stressed out words_

_**Flash Backs / Dreams / Memories**_

**I do not own Sailor Moon or One Piece**

**c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c**

Usagi was brushing her long silver hair as she stared at her reflection kind and calm silver eyes with golden specks in them stared back at her, she was wearing a low rise and very mid length silk red dress and a see threw red robe, her ivory skin and looks glowing as she was bathed in moon light, she sat on a cushy red chair staring into her beautifully carved vanity.

"I am twenty six now...the scouts have gone on and Chibiusa won't be born till I get married since Darien and I broke up. But she will be born with who ever I marry. I wish I could go back to being at sixteen, seventeen, or eighteen again...preferably sixteen." Usagi said with a sigh and looked at the picture on the wall showing twelve girls standing together each with different color hair smiling happily.

Usagi blinked as a purple mist filled her room and a forest green haired women in a sailor fuku appeared, he hair was in a half bun, she had garnet eyes and olive skin, she had a garnet rod in her hands.

"Puu?" Usagi said putting her marble hair brush down and staring at the women.

"Hime. May I present to you the former queen of the moon Selenity." Sailor Pluto said moving to the side.

A women with long lavender hair and appeared she wore an ivory dress, she had an upturn crescent moon on her forehead, the women looked elegant and had an air of superiority about her.

"Mother." Usagi said and stood facing her mother a small smile on her face.

"Oh Serenity, you have become such a beautiful women...but...there is something Pluto and I must tell you dear. Please sit back down." Selenity said staring at her daughter.

Usagi nodded and sat back down on her chair and stared at her mother and Pluto, "What is it that needs to be said?" she asked.

Pluto stepped up first and took a breath before saying, "Hime...you see you were not originally re-born into this world and dimension. You see...when you were the age of 7 I took you away from the place you were born. Your memories had to be erased."

Usagi stared at Pluto her eye brows furrowed a bit in misunderstanding and confusion as she turned to stare at her mother, "Mother...is this true?" she asked

Queen Selenity sighed and said calmly, "Yes my daughter. I am sorry. But it had to be done, we needed you here to find the rest of the scouts. And start Crystal Tokyo."

Usagi stood up and stared at her mother and Pluto a regal look about her, "Mother. Pluto. I understand what had to be done. But why tell me this now?" she asked.

Selenity smiled slyly a bit as well as Pluto.

"What is with those looks?" Usagi asked her one of her finely shaped eye brows raising.

"You are to go back to the world you were reborn into. There is someone there that misses you deeply. A friend of yours." Pluto said.

"Don't worry dear. You will get all your memories back. Now...take care my child." Selenity said smiling as Pluto raised her staff and slammed in into the ground.

Usagi's eyes widened as she started to fall threw a portal, "Kyaa!" She screamed as she fell.

Pluto closed the portal and looked at the queen, "Will she be alright?" she asked.

"Yes. She will" Selenity said.

**C0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c**

Usagi was falling she new she was as she felt herself falling and falling her long hair flying every where but she was deep in her mind remembering someone important.

_**A young 8 year old boy with black hair and eyes, he had a **_

_**few stitches under his right eye, he wore a white shirt with**_

_**an anchor on it. He wore blue shorts and sandals.**_

"_**Oiiiiii! Oiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Usaaaaagiiiii!!!" The boy yelled as he was,**_

_**running over to a young Usagi she had sunny blond hair done up**_

_**in small pig tails, she was wearing a blue shirt with white shorts and **_

_**sandals, she turned to face the boy a big smile on her face.**_

"_**Luffy! Your not hanging out with Captin' Shanks?" the young Usagi**_

_**asked the boy known as Luffy.**_

_**"Naaaah. I wanna hang out with you today Usagi! It's your birthday today right? Your seven today? I just turned eight!" Luffy said grinning widely at her.**_

_**The young Usagi blushed a bit and smiled shyly up at him, "Thanks Luff. This means a lot to me." she said.**_

"_**Don't worry. And Happy birthday! Here's your gift!" Luffy said then gave her a peck on the cheek.**_

_**The young Usagi's eyes widened and she blushed cutely **_

_**as she touched her cheek, "..." she was speechless.**_

"_**Well. Come one Lets go find Ace! And we all can go exploring for your birthday!" Luffy said**_

_**as he grabbed her hand and started to run dragging her along.**_

"_**Slow down Luffy!" the young Usagi called still blushing a bit.**_

"_**No way!" Luffy grinned hugely and was laughing.**_

Usagi then heard yelling coming from below her but she couldn't open her eyes because they felt so heavy.

"AHHH! A GIRL IS FALLING FROM THE SKY!!!" A childish voiced yelled in panic.

"YOU DUMB ASS CATCH HER!!" Yelled a female voice.

"OH NO! A LOVELY LADY IS IN DANGER!" Yelled a deep voice.

"LOVER-COOK SHUT UP! DO SOMETHING _CAPTIN!_" Yelled another voice.

"Alright. Gum Gum Rocket!!!" Yelled a happy voice.

Usagi then felt two strong arms wrap around her and she felt someone's strong chest as they were falling faster, she then felt an impact and sandaled feet hitting the floor.

"Got her!" The same voice said.

Usagi felt herself being shifted a bit as she groaned and opened her eyes, slowly hearing gasps from the people around her.

"Silver hair? Silver eyes with golden specks?" Said a surprised calm voice of a girl.

"What a beauty!!!" I heard the same deep voice say.

"Shut up lover-cook. She looks about sixteen your what nineteen, twenty." Said an annoyed voice.

"Shut up marimo! Your what older then me!" "Lover-cook" yelled.

"For your information I am eighteen years old, Lover-cook!" Yelled "Marimo"

"Luffy? Whats wrong with you?" Asked an annoyed womens voice.

Usagi stared up at the person, she saw black hair and eyes, a straw hat, he had a scar under his right eye, he was staring down at her with a serious look on his face.

"Um...hi?" Usagi said in a small voice smiling up at the boy shyly, she then gasped as she felt him shift her so he is hugging her.

"Usagi. Where have you been for eight years?" The boy asked, he was holding her in a strong embrace.

"Luffy!? What are you doing to the girl...did you say her name?" Lover-cook asked.

"L-Luffy? Is it really you?" Usagi asked as she was let go and she stared at the boy, he wore a red vest tang top and rolled up jean pants and sandals.

"Yeah. It is...It's so good to see you again." Luffy said with a big happy smile.

Usagi smiled and then looked around the place she was at, 'I am on a ship? Huh...there are other's here.' She thought to herself.

"Usagi I want you to meet my Nakama!" Luffy said brightly.

The orange haired girl went first, she had orange eyes, and wore a white and blue stripped shirt with an orange skirt, "Hi. My name is Nami. And I am the navigator of this ship." Nami said.

"Hello. I am Vivi. I am just a passenger on this ship." Said a long wavy bright blue haired girl, she had blue eyes and wore a blue long sleeved shirt and a green skirt, "And this is Caru." Vivi said pointing to a huge duck.

"I am the GREAT CAPTIN' USSOP!" yelled a boy with a long nose and afro, he wore overalls and had a big bag at his side.

"Zolo." Said a green haired man, he had three piercing on his right ear, he wore a white shirt with a green obi, and green pants, he had a green bandanna tied around his right arm, he had three swords attached to his waist.

"My name is Chopper." Said a little reindeer, he had a blue nose and wore a red hat.

"My name is Sanji!!! It's a pleasure to meet you my beauty! I will call you Usagi-chwan!" Said the blond haired man, he wore a suit and as he went to hug Usagi he was thrown back by a powerful punch.

Every one gasped and Sanji slowly got up holding his cheek, they were all looking at a pissed Luffy.

Usagi stared at Luffy wide eyed, "L-Luffy?" She asked shakily.

"IF YOU EVER TRY TO TOUCH HER AGAIN I WILL HURT YOU!!!!" Luffy yelled then smiled brightly, "Sanji. I am hungry make some food." With that said Luffy walked off to the front of the ship.

Every one stared at Luffy then looked at Usagi.

"...Well...since we were little Luffy has been very protective of me. Sorry Sanji-san." Usagi said kneeling in front of him smiling a bit in apology.

"It is alright Usagi-chwan. I will just have to be more careful!" Sanji said a heart in his visible eye as he got up and waltzed into the kitchen.

"I am going to sleep." Zolo said as he walked off and jumped up and went to sleep under a tangern tree.

"I have to make sure we are on course. Vivi could you help me?" Nami asked as she started to walk away.

"Sure Nami." Vivi answered following after Nami.

"E-excuse me. B-but could I check you for any injures?" Chopper asked shyly staring up at Usagi.

Usagi smiled down at him and said, "Sure Cutie pie."

Chopper started to dance around but yelling, "Shut up bitch! I don't need any stupid complements from a human!" he was saying that but he looked happy as a clam.

Usagi giggled and thought to her self, 'Well the way he is smiling and dancing around he sure looks happy...Huh...whoa. What am I wearing?' Usagi thought to herself.

Usagi then saw that her long silver hair was pooling around the wooden deck, she wore a silver kimono top with long flowing sleeves it was a lavender color, she wore long silk pants that flowed around her feet and wore lavender slippers.

"Well. Follow me." Chopper said as he walked over to a door and down the stairs.

Usagi then turned to look over at Luffy who was sitting on the rams head and she smiled a bit and then blushed as he turned his head and stared back at her and smiled, she then ducked her head and followed after Chopper, 'I can't believe it. My crush on him from when I was seven is still here? But...I barley know him any more...what will I do know? Will he fill me in on what is going on?' Usagi thought to herself, 'What has mother and Puu got me into this time?' Usagi mentally whined.

**C0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c0c**

**Well here is the fist chapter.**

**Hope you all like it. **

**My first One-piece / Sailor Moon fic.**

**I hope it was good. Should I continue it?**

**Well please review!**

**Miss. AllSunday Nico Robin.**


End file.
